


Mentor

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, One Word Prompts, Play Fighting, Sabriel - Freeform, Sassy Sam, Training, Tumblr Prompt, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentor (Greek): an experienced and trusted adviser.</p>
<p>Gabriel tries to teach Sam how to fight better. Tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor

A short cry of surprise echoed throughout the empty gym, and Sam’s back met the firm mat with a loud thud. He grunted upon impact, his eyes closing briefly, and he slapped a palm onto the ground. “Damnit!”

“You’re letting yourself get too emotional, Samantha,” Gabriel teased, walking up to stand above Sam, his smirk looming over him as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweats.

“We’ve been at this for _five hours_ ,” Sam huffed, pushing himself up into a sitting position, brushing back his sweaty fringe. “And you’ve spent all five of those hours knocking me on my ass. I think I deserve the right to be just a tad emotional.”

“Maybe,” Gabriel chuckled, offering a hand to Sam. The hunter took it gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled up into a standing position by the archangel. “You’re the one that asked me to help you improve your fighting.”

“Figured it couldn’t hurt. Especially since the training is coming from one of the oldest beings in the universe,” Sam quipped, unable to hold back the joking comment.

Gabriel’s jaw dropped and a disbelieving laugh choked from his throat. “Yeah well, this old man is currently wiping the floor with your ass, Winchester,” he shot back, smirking.

Sam chuckled, rolling back his sore shoulders. “I stand by my statement.”

Gabriel tutted, shaking his head. “Poor move, Samshine.” He reached up and fondly patted Sam’s cheek before sinking back down into a ready position. “Okay, I’ve tortured you long enough for today. One more round and then we’ll call it a night, alright?”

Sam nodded readily, steadying himself into position. “Bring it on, old man.”

Three seconds later, Sam was staring at the ceiling again, wind knocked out of him. He panted, hand grazing over his chest, and he watched as Gabriel slowly stepped up beside him, hands loose on his hips and smiling unapologetically down at Sam.

“You’ve much to learn, young Padawan,” Gabriel drawled, sinking down to sit on Sam’s stomach. Sam huffed and groaned his displeasure, weakly shoving at the archangel, who was surprisingly heavier than he looked.

“Jesus Christ, you weight a _ton_ , get off!” Sam exclaimed, the words coming out in a slight wheeze.

“And thus, the student has failed to surpass the teacher,” Gabriel said, shifting around and throwing a leg over Sam so that he was straddling Sam’s stomach, elevated slightly so as to not cut off some of Sam’s air supply. “You have to remember to use _your_ weight to your advantage. Your potential agility is weakened by the fact that you lumber around everywhere you go.”

Sam huffed, smiling through the warmth spreading across his face at the position they were both in. As soon as Gabriel stopped speaking, Sam quickly shot his hands up to curl tightly around Gabriel’s biceps and, before the archangel had time to do anything else besides suck in a startled breath, he flipped their positions so that Gabriel was lying supine beneath Sam, his legs loosely wrapped around Sam’s waist. Gabriel gaped up at Sam, taken aback by the abrupt action. Sam merely smirked in response, lowering himself down to lay on top of Gabriel, effectively trapping the angel underneath him.

“Using my weight to my advantage… Does this count?” Sam murmured, leaning down to kiss and nibble on Gabriel’s earlobe, hands coiling tightly around Gabriel’s upper arms.

Gabriel grunted and exhaled sharply. “Y-yeah, this works too.”


End file.
